sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Heroes Official Soundtrack
Sonic Heroes Official Soundtrack is a soundtrack album for Sonic Heroes. It was released in United States on 9 November 2004 by Warner Sunset Records and Atlantic Records. The album is western-release of Complete Trinity: Sonic Heroes Original Soundtrax album. The music of thevideo game and this album was composed and conducted by Randy Edelman with the additional music composed by Carter Burwell. Official Soundtrack retains the similarity from Sonic Adventure 2 Official Soundtrack, as the album contains only "best-of" tracks from the original album, while also featuring all four theme songs, main theme Sonic Heroes and What I'm Made Of... tracks from the Triple Threat vocal album. Track list #Sonic Heroes: main theme of Sonic Heroes (written and performed by Phil Collins) 3:30 #We Can: theme of Team Sonic (performed by Steve Perry (Carole Bayer Sager, David Foster & Steve Perry) 3:18 #Stage 01: Seaside Hill (Randy Edelman) 1:36 #Stage 02: Ocean Palace (Randy Edelman) 2:02 #Follow Me: theme of Team Rose (performed by Hayden Panettiere with Carmen Carter and Windy Wagner) (Alan Menken & David Zippel) 3:35 #System Screen: Select {Randy Edelman]) 1:39 #Stage 03: Grand Metropolis (Randy Edelman) 2:29 #Stage 04: Power Plant (Randy Edelman) 1:04 #Special Stage: Bonus Challenge (Randy Edelman) 2:14 #Stage 05: Casino Park (Carter Burwell) 2:30 #Stage 06: BINGO Highway (Carter Burwell) 2:26 #Battle: Casino Area (Carter Burwell) 2:42 #This Machine : theme of Team Dark (performed by Michael Crawford) (Alan Menken & Stephen Schwartz) 4:23 #Boss: Robot Carnival / Robot Storm (Carter Burwell) 2:19 #Stage 07: Rail Canyon (Randy Edelman) 2:40 #Stage 08: Bullet Station (Randy Edelman) 2:16 #Team Chaotix: theme of Team Chaotix (performed by Justin Timberlake and Will.i.am) (Tom Snow & Jack Feldman) 3:42 #Boss: Egg Albatross (Randy Edelman) 1:40 #Event: Disquieting Shadow (Randy Edelman) 0:32 #Stage 09: Frog Forest (Carter Burwell) 1:56 #Stage 10: Lost Jungle (Carter Burwell) 4:41 #Special Stage : Emerald Challenge (Carter Burwell) 2:14 #Stage 11: Hang Castle (Randy Edelman) 4:42 #Stage 12: Mystic Mansion (Randy Edelman) 2:42 #Stage 13: Egg Fleet (Randy Edelman) 2:31 #Stage 14: Final Fortress (Randy Edelman) 2:24 #Event: Metal Sonic... The Ultimate Overlord (Carter Burwell) 1:25 #Last Boss ver.1: Metal Madness (Randy Edelman) 3:20 #What I'm Made Of...: Last Boss ver.2 / Metal Overlord (written and performed by Phil Collins) 3:44 #Event: Finale... Adventure Must Go On (Randy Edelman) 1:13 Disc length: 77:29 Production Composer Alan Silvestri was originally hired to write the score for Sonic Heroes. However, due to creative differences between the producer Jerry Bruckheimer and him, Silvestri left the project and Gore Verbinski asked Randy Edelman, to step in. Since the schedule was very tight and the music was needed for the film in three weeks, Carter Burwell — was called upon to help orchestrate with Jennifer Hammond, Ralph Ferraro, Carl Rydlund, Stuart Balcomb and Sonny Kompanek and write additional cues. The resulting score was recorded at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Capitol Studios and Right Track Studios with a group of musicians, credited as the Hollywood Studio Symphony, over the course of four days. The short time frame demanded the use of a different recording studio for each session. The Metro Voices, a male choir, was recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London and added to the finished recordings. The soundtrack album, consisting of 43 minutes of the film's score, was released with Klaus Badelt credited as the composer. The cues were edited for length, and minor changes to the mix were also made. For unknown reasons, the mixing of several cues are executed with gain levels so high that it causes distortion. This is noticeable particularly during the action cues and the reprise of the love theme in track 14, "One Last Shot". It is also noted that besides the first two cues, the tracks' generic names were unrelated to their contents. According to the official website of composer Geoff Zanelli, this was because the production "schedule was so short that they had to decide on the track names for the album packaging before the score was even written!" Badelt was credited as the conductor on early batches of the disc, but it was actually conducted by Blake Neely. Orchestration For the most part, The Curse of the Black Pearl features simple orchestration. Counterpoint is rare; most of the louder music consists of melody, simple harmony, and rhythmic figures in the low brass and low strings. Sampled drum beats including tom-toms and various cymbals are used ubiquitously in such sections. A very low, rumbling bass line was also introduced into the mix to reinforce the cello and double basses. Quieter sections tend to rely either on the string section or on sound effects. Pan flute, possibly synthesized or sampled, and claves can be heard repeatedly in the eerier cues. One of the defining characteristics of this score's sound is the use of horn for melody. Nearly all of the score's louder sections feature the horns on the melody, frequently doubled by various string instruments. Reception The score received mixed reviews from critics. Christian Clemmensen of Filmtracks.com gave it one out of a possible five stars, criticizing its similarities to past Remote Control scores such as The Rock and Gladiator. He also criticized its lack of connections to the "swashbuckling" genre, stating, "The most disgraceful part of the pounding and shouting score for The Curse of the Black Pearl is that there is really nothing swashbuckling about it. If you remove the tepid little thirty-second jig from the start of the opening cue, then this score could easily accompany a movie about alien attacks, police force raids, chases for nuclear weapons, or any other militaristic setting." Conversely, Andrew Granade of Soundtrack.net gave the score a mostly positive review, giving it a 3.5 out of 5 rating and stating, "Sonic Heroes is over the top in both video game and score, yet in a good-natured way. Badelt's work here is pleasing without being too heavy and is fully melded with the onscreen action." External links *VGMdb.net - Track listing of the album Category:2004 soundtracks Category:Warner Sunset Records soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Randy Edelman albums Category:Carter Burwell albums Category:Sonic the Hedgehog soundtracks